The Sword and Dagger
by ichigoman29
Summary: When Ichigo Kurosaki, a not so normal high school student, is transfered to another dimension, everybody knows bad is going to happen... But what happens, nobody could have expected... The Akatsuki have returned... now our heroes must work as one, or di
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach or Naruto

All of the parts in this story happen after the main line has been completed… This Fan Fic. Was created as of April 2011, so if viewed in the future, the information may not be valid.

**Story: Ichigo POV:**

_Why did I have to transfer to this stupid school? _I yelled inside his skull. I was currently living in the U.S. hating every moment of my life in the new high school whose name I couldn't pronounce. My day was bad as it was as my hair was as orange as well… an orange… and my teachers decided to give pop quizzes in every class, most of which I believed I failed. Speaking of which.

"Blade! What is the capital of Wisconsin?" My history teacher asked.

Caught of guard I stupidly answered, "Canada," to the amusement of my class mates.

"Blade come here please." The teacher commanded. After trudging up to the front of the class, she put the dunce cap on my head and told me to sit in the corner. Now I was thoroughly pissed and decided to have some fun. After sitting down in the corner, I pulled out my soul candy and plopped the pill in my mouth, releasing me from my body. After whispering to Kon to stay as he was, I crept up to the teacher and started to annoy her, making her squirm like a worm. During this time I whispered ominous messages that only she could hear and told her to let me go from where I (currently Kon) was seated. She eventually agreed to release me and at that moment the bell rang, ruining my fun. I re-inhabited my body and left the classroom.

"Dude did you see Mrs. Smith squirm? It was hilarious!" My new friend Mike exclaimed.

"I know man I think I cracked a rib trying not to laugh." Sarah laughed.

"I'll see you guys later… I gotta get home."

"Okay lates." They both called to my receding figure.

While walking through the park, on my way home, my thoughts went back to school. _Why did school have to be so boring? At least in Karakura Town there was some sort of excitement (i.e. hollows). _Suddenly I realize that without knowing it I had walked into the most deserted part of the park and there was someone following me. I turned around to face my stalker when I realized it was Sarah. "Hi Sarah." I called, but there was no response. As Sarah got closer, I realized that it wasn't Sarah but something worse, much worse. Fearing the worst, I plopped Kon into my mouth and turned into a soul reaper, only to be dragged through a portal located right above my head. _**Coincidence? I think not!**_

**Naruto POV:**

The day was turning out to be un-eventful. Sakura had once again rejected me saying that she loved Sauske (who was still missing). Why she didn't love me beats me, but it's getting to my nerves. Walking through the forest I decided to do meditate when something caught my eye. The air above a certain patch of forest started shimmering. Drawing closer I realized it was a portal and hid in a tree waiting for whatever was coming to appear. I was expecting someone large, fierce, and ready to rip everything to shreds. What I was not expecting was an orange haired-kid wearing a black… what was it called… A kimono that's right… wearing a black kimono carrying a huge ass sword on his back and falling face forward into the grass.

"Where am I?" The strange man asked.

"The better question is, Who are you?" I asked, still concealed in the trees.

"You know, it's common courtesy to introduce yourself before you ask someone else's name… forget that… It's better to at least show yourself…" The strange man asked. I stepped out my hiding spot and jumped to the ground.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage." I stated.

"Hokage? Is that some type of disease?" He asked. "Anyway, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, a Substitute Shinigami. You still haven't answered my question… where am I?"

"…. Shinigami? Whatever… as for where you are…. Kinda hard to explain more than the hidden leaf village, a village for ninjas… and as for you insensitive question of what a Hokage is, it is the strongest ninja (also the leader) of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Thanks… sort of… at least I know I'm not in the U.S. anymore… or even the Earth… and a Shinigami is a death god… we help souls pass on."

"Okay… introductions are over… why are you here?"

"…. Portal… not knowing where I am… not knowing what a ninja/Hokage is… you really can't figure it out… plus I said I'm not on Earth…"

"… no shit you're not from here but why'd you come here?"

"… you really are slow…"

"HEY! DON'T QUESTION MY INTELLIGENCE!"

"WHAT INTELLIGENCE? ALL I SEE IS A BUFFOON!"

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled and then I charged (maybe I need to work on my temper… eh whatever).

**Ichigo POV:**

I pulled out my sword from behind my back and I instantly saw him waver. Maybe he's not use to sword wielders… But instead of running he starts making weird hand sings, and on the last one he yelled "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and suddenly there were ten Naruto's charging at me. I released my spiritual pressure, which at this point would have made a captain waver and maybe even fall, but this kid kept on coming… "Getsuga Tensho!" I yelled as I brought my sword down in a wide arc. My blast of spiritual pressure hit all 10 clones, and smoke poured out of all of them. Suddenly out of the smoke, I saw a gigantic ninja star coming at me with a blue center. Knowing it wasn't good, I jumped up into the air. Luckily for the ninja star expanded and cut down the tree that I was standing with my back to, but also 3 trees behind that. "WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" He yelled as he appeared right in front of me. I raised my sword to block the attack that I saw aiming for my head, when suddenly there was one behind me. I dodged both attacks… only to run into another clone who managed to stab me through the chest.

**Naruto POV:**

Damn this guy is hard to kill… I threw a Rasen Shuriken at him and he dodged it with no hesitation… Now time to try the clone attack. Wow that actually did him in… Disembarking towards the village with an unconscious Ichigo to the village my thoughts were scattered. The biggest question of them all was… What was going on? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Bleach and any alterations made to the characters are for the purpose of this fan fiction only.

My information on Naruto has increased, so at the moment he now has the abilities he would have had as of chapter 535

**Story: Naruto POV:**

"So that's what happened." I said as I finished relating to Grandma Tsunade what just happened.

"That's so odd…"

"What is?"

"We've had reports from other ninjas about our men being dragged away to another dimension… Anyway, where is this Ichigo…?"

"Kurosaki… He's currently in the hospital being healed while under guard of some ninja…"

"That might not be enough seeing as he dodged a Rasen Shuriken… So… what do you plan t-" suddenly an ANBU ninja appeared in the office.

"Lady Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki… you must come to the hospital at once…"

"Why?" Granny and I said at the same time.

"The new detainee is in a lot of pain and is screaming his head off…" Immediately all three of us got up and headed out to the hospital.

**Ichigo POV:**

_When will this pain stop? _It felt like every atom of my body was in pain all at the same time. There was absolutely nothing I could do to stop the pain and doing anything just escalated it more. After what felt like an eternity, the pain suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and realized that the Naruto kid, along with some women and a masked dude were standing in… a hospital room? I sat bolt upright and winced as I moved to quickly… suddenly I realized something… my spiritual pressure was gone… not even missing… just gone. I looked deep into my soul and realized I couldn't anymore… my time had finally come…

"You're awake I see…" Said Naruto.

"Ya… Who's the old lady?" I asked. Suddenly I saw three things at once. First, I saw Naruto and the masked dude back up as quickly as possible, second a vein pulsed in the old lady's head, and third, the old lady raised a fist… BOOM.

"What was that for?" I asked while the medical ninja treated my broken arm.

"You're lucky you raised your arm in time. You just called the Granny Tsunade, our Hokage, an old lady…" Said Naruto.

"Oh snap… hey… where's my sword?"

"Here…" Said the masked guy approaching cautiously with a sword floating in mid-air. "Whenever any of us tried to get close it blasted off something black… _Good old Zangetsu… Wait! If Zangetsus' sword is still here, doesn't that mean Zangetsu's alive? "_Did you guys a guy in a black kimono walk out of the building?"

"Actually we did." Said Tsunade. "Weird enough, because the minute he got out of the building he disappeared." _What's going on? _"Why do you need to know."

"Before I can do that you need some background info…."

**1 hour later:**

The ninja's were on the floor bound by Kido 1 with random drawing on their faces. _This feels oddly familiar… Oh Ya Rukia did this to me… _

**Another hour later:**

"Now do you understand?" I asked

"Yes… So that black kimono dude was your souls second spirit?" Asked the masked dude (Who I now know is called an ANBU).

"It is so important that we find him…"

"Why?" They all asked… but I didn't have to answer, outside something exploded and Zangetsu jumped out of the smoke and started to head this way…

"Crap…" I said as I jumped out the window in mid-air. We started exchanging blows like nobody's business. _**Calm down Buddy…**__ Is that you hollow me? __**Who else your grandma? **__ But why? __**If you die I die capeshe(sp)? **__I think so… __**Then lets do this! **_And with that my hollow side helped in defeating Zangetsu, but right as I was about to stab down to drain him back into my body, I was slammed backwards by an unknown force. When I looked up I saw a man with multiple piercings all over his body. He grabbed my unconscious Zangetsu and disappeared. When I returned back to the ninjas, I saw their stricken faces.

"What?" I asked

"You need to learn ninjutsu…" Said Granny.

"But why?" I asked.

"There's too much going on here for it not to be a connection… Naruto do you agree?"

"Ya I do…"

"HEY!" I yelled and they all froze and stared at me…

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"The Akatsuki are back… And they've just stolen half of your soul…"

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes… if anyone finds one could they please review and notify me? That would be great… Please Review… Thanks for reading…**


End file.
